


The Law Of The Land

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick reaction fic to the Supreme Court's voting (and because, let's be honest here, Kurt totally would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law Of The Land

Blaine wipes the tears of his face as he looks at his television, channels after channels announcing the same information.

It is real.

His dream has come true.

“ _I’m looking forward for marriage equality in all 50 states”_

Back then, sitting on the auditorium stage, it has seemed like an impossible thought, something that he would be lucky to see in his lifetime, if at all, no matter how much America seemed to be on the path to the right side of History.

But now–it’s true.

June 26th, 2015.

Besides being his three months anniversary, it is definitely a date to be remembered.

“Kurt?”

Kurt had disappeared in their bedroom as soon as announcement had been made, and he hasn’t returned yet.

“Darling?” Blaine calls again, standing up.

The sight that welcomes him is enough to make him smile softly at his husband.

Because Kurt is aggressively folding clothes into a suitcase.

“Kurt, honey, what are you doing?”

Kurt looks up, a slightly manic grin on his lips. “We’re going back to Ohio for the week-end and renew our vows, isn’t that grand?”

Blaine blinks. “I thought we were going to save up for Christmas …?”

Kurt slows down, one arm of a white shirt held between his fingers. “We did,” he says softly, dropping his head to his chest. “I just … I really wanted to, ya know …”

Blaine rushes to his side, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “I know,” he says, kissing Kurt’s neck. “Wanted to get married in our home state, if only to parade a little.”

“And to have a marriage license that would match my parents’.”

“And that too.”

Kurt’s shoulder sag a little, and he covers Blaine’s hands with his. “I guess we can wait for Christmas.”

“Picture the wedding photos”, Blaine whispers, trailing kisses down the side of Kurt’s neck, “we would have winter wedding pictures.”

“That would be lovely.”

“Matching winterwear …”

“Snow everywhere …”

“Instead of hay, yeah.”

“You think we could find reindeers?”

Blaine “forces” Kurt to turn to face him. “We could just have Winter patterned scarves around our necks.”

Kurt beams at him and pulls him closer. “You do know how much I love scarves.”

“I do. Now can we celebrate now, or do you want for us to be married–again?”

“Oh, we can, and we will,” Kurt says, his voice dropping as his eyes darken, pulling on the suitcase’s handle to take it to the floor and make some room. “I’m going to make you see a rainbow.”

Blaine starts laughing. “Fuck me until I see a rainbow?”

“Indeed.”

“Let’s see how you do thiiiiis oh my God Kurt gimme a second!”

—

_**Later that night** _

“I think it worked.”

“Uh?”

“I’m seeing a rainbow.”

“Oh honey, it’s the [Empire State](https://41.media.tumblr.com/bede5add7beebdeab45f8766b1e786e0/tumblr_nqkzvrYttd1s33ra9o1_540.jpg).”

“Still worked.”

“’et back here.”

“Hmmm.”


End file.
